So this is love
by Sweety-LittleMiss
Summary: Alcholic Lauren meets a handsome stranger who she feels she can confide in. What will happen to the pair of them when they find out they share another relation apart from boyfriend and girlfriend. This is my first fanfic and I am pretty bad at summary's but please read it.
1. She doesnt tick the boxes

**AN- This is my first fanfic so sorry in advance and I'm not too sure when I will update because I am sitting my GCSE's but I just had to write this and get it out of my system so please review and let me know what you think.**

Anything in bold is what they are thinking

Lauren's POV

"So that means you will come then?" I asked with a hint of victory in my voice. Alice had only been in the square for a few months so I hadn't yet had the chance to have a proper night out in town with her. Sure she was quiet but she seems really nice, much better than her waste of a space dad.

"Fine, okay I'll come" **Yes! **"I'll be ready by about 8"

"Alright see you then, love ya" I replied before making my way back to number 5. As I opened the door raised voices could be heard from the kitchen. Great, mum and dad are at it again. Honestly, a chaotic drama filled life entwined with misery, tragedy and tears can be summed up in one word. Branning and a selfish alcoholic cow can be summed up in another, Lauren. To save myself from another lecture I ran upstairs to take a quick shower.

I seemed to have got lost in the hot water hitting my back as by the time I came out it was already seven. I opened my door to see Abi drowned in books as she revised for another exam. Is that all she ever did?

I dried my hair and rummaged through my wardrobe in the hope of finding something to wear. **Note to self, go shopping. **After what felt like ages I managed to find a dress I was happy with. It was a black bodycon dress with lace long sleeves with quite a low neck **bonus. **I slipped it on before curling my hair and applying red lipstick and eye shadow, giving it a smoky look. Surprisingly, I still had 15 minutes left. I decided to paint my nails red and then I put on my red peep toe heels and silver studded hoops after telling Abi to let mum and dad know that I'll be late.

"Try not to get too wasted Lauren." Abi sighed. Even though I knew everybody thought of me as a drunk, it still stung a little more every time it was said to me. Abi can't judge. Alcohol has been there for me longer than she has. I slammed the door so hard even I jumped at the sound.

I knocked on number 23. I heard shuffling and was expecting to Alice all dolled up. She was a right state.

"Al, what's wrong? You look way beyond under the weather." I asked with concern.

"I'm so sorry Lauren, I was going to text you now, looks like my weak immune system has ruined our plans." She said disappointedly.

" It's cool don't worry I will just go by myself, it aint far anyway. Plus I'm sure I will meet someone there" I winked while Alice slightly chuckled. "You just get better yeah." I smiled before making my way to the tube station. This should be fun. Another lonely night that I will end up forgetting in the morning.

Joey's POV

" Yes Joey, you look great, now can we go before all the single girls get taken." Dean, my best mate, said whilst I was studying my appearance in the mirror.

" What happened with Aleesha?" I asked.

" Dumped, got too clingy, I swear these girls, you're with them for a week and they accept a fully committed relationship." I chuckled at Dean's reply. We both have the same attitude towards girls. Our motto is, do her then dump her. We were heading off to the club which is our usual Friday night. I wasn't in a relationship at the moment so I knew what to look for. Blonde hair, blue eyed, skinny and agrees with what you say, those girls are less hassle.

We met up with a few other mates at the club. I was scanning the room when I noticed a brunette checking me out, she didn't tick one box but there was nothing better. I left the lads and made my way over to her.

Lauren's POV

Just before entering the club I received a text message from mum:

_Thanks for letting me know yourself you had gone. Oh wait, you didn't did you. This is exactly the irresponsible behaviour that I hate. I will have the painkillers out on the table from when you get back drunk_

After reading that I was pissed and not in the mood. Mum could have more confidence in me. I contemplated going home but coming home late or not even coming home at all would piss mum off even more. I walked into the club, making my way over to the bar.

Joey's POV

I was making my way over to her when I saw another brunette heading towards the bar. My eyes wouldn't leave her, she had a sexy body with perfect curves and she was just simply beautiful. She didn't meet my usual criteria, but a change is always good aint it? I made my way over to her when I saw that Dean had beaten me too it.

" Hey sexy, how about you join me and my friends." Dean stated, it was as if he didn't even need to ask.

" How about you just leave me alone" Feisty. I surprisingly liked it. It seemed to suit her.

" Not even a dance." Dean compromised.

" No has two letters, what do you find so hard to understand?" I silently chuckled as this girl had put Dean in his place. Dean went over to some red head. I kept on staring at the girl as she drowned her drink before ordering another one. Right time to make my move. **Why are you so nervous? **Because she just humiliated Dean and what if she rejects me as well. **So what if she rejects you? Find another girl? Why do you care? **Because… just look at her.

**AN – Please review, thanks :) x **

cument here...


	2. What's happening?

**AN – Thanks to those who have reviewed and followed and added this story as a favourite. To be honest I was preparing myself for bad feedback.**

**Anything in bold is what they are thinking**

Joey's POV

I sat next to her and watched her fragile hand bring the vodka and coke to her luscious rouge lips. It took a while for her to notice my presence, but when she did finally turn to me I was left speechless. As soon as I looked into her beautiful chocolate brown orbs all the words I knew disappeared. She raised her eyebrow at me which I took as a hint to introduce myself.

Hey, I'm Joey, I'm not disturbing you am I?" I managed to get out, where had my confidence gone? **Confidence Joey, confidence. **

"Look, if all you're after is a one night stand then why don't you just wait on the side until I've had more to drink." She said harshly.

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not after that aint it?" Her eyes softened as she heard the sincerity in my voice. **There you go Joey, lie through your teeth to get her. **But I wasn't lying?

Lauren's POV

As this handsome stranger faced me I could not get past the fact how gorgeous he was. Why was he interested in me for?

"Sorry." I felt the need to apologise for being so mean to him when he was only being polite. "I'm Lauren." I smiled as I extended my hand to him as if to ignore my earlier comment. He gladly took my hand and left it there for a bit longer than necessary, not that I was complaining. I awkwardly removed my hand to its previous position, circling the rim of my glass.

"You're not from here are you? I haven't seen you before." He asked, genuinely interested.

"Nah, I'm from Walford, heard of it?"

"Yeah, I got family that live there, never really fancied meeting them to be honest, probably a nightmare." I was far too interested in his light brown orbs and perfectly structured face to ask any further.

"so what's a girl like you doing here all alone?" He asked snapping me out of my mini daydream.

"A girl like me meaning..?" I asked offended.

"Beautiful." He simply stated which brought the blood from my veins rushing to my cheeks, he smirked at this. **Come on Lauren; show him the Lauren Branning that can actually speak. **

"Well I'm not alone now am I?" I asked in order to confirm he was interested.

"True, seeing as you are so fond of my company how would you like to dance?" He asked motioning to the dance floor offering me his hand.

"Sure." I smiled as I reluctantly took his hand.

Joey's POV

As I led Lauren to the dance floor I noticed Dean mouthing ' get in there' to me, but, all I wanted was to get to know her, sure I wanted to feel her soft full lips on mine as my hands freely roamed her delicate skin… Although, my motto didn't apply to her. One look at her breath-taking smile and I knew she was special and I felt different towards her than I have towards any other girl. Probably because of the fact she was different.

I placed my hand on her slim waste as she danced in beat to the music, her long legs and model figure gaining the attention of all the other males around her. The best thing was though, she was completely unaware of how stunning she looked in that moment, heck in any moment. After what felt like hours of dancing and getting to know each other I had learned a few of the basics. With other girls I would try and tune out their blabbing but with Lauren I was actually interested and wasn't hesitant to ask her more until I noticed her yawning.

"Would you be okay if I drop you home? Can't let such precious cargo go unprotected." I asked with concern for her safety. Her cheeks turned my now favourite shade of red as she looked more beautiful than before while blushing, if that was even possible.

"Not taking me home to yours then?" She smirked with a mischievous look in her eye. As much as I wanted to she was slightly drunk from the amount she had consumed before and I didn't really want to do anything she may end up regretting in the morning. **Since when do you care about their feelings?** I'm not saying I care; I just care about her more than I care about the other girls.

"It's alright, I was only joking. You can drop me off at Walford tube station instead yeah?" She quickly added to cover up for her earlier comment. I nodded and we made our way to the tube station. I noticed she was shivering so I took off my jacket and placed it around her shoulders wrapping my arm around her waist and hugging her into me as I did so. I kind of expected her to remove herself from my embrace, however, she just smiled at me with a thankful look in her eye.

Lauren's POV

Okay, this guy is amazing. I mean he is genuinely interested in me and I was genuinely interested in finding out about him. It then occurred to me that I hadn't really found out much about him.

"I just realised that all night I have been going on and haven't even asked you much about yourself." I said looking up at him.

"I may have had a motive for that." He smirked before I raised my eyebrows to find out what he was on about." It gives me an excuse to ask you out on a date and then you can get to know the real Joey Branning." He chuckled. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Branning?" I asked to double check I hadn't misheard him.

"Yeah, why? What's the matter?" He asked wondering what the big deal was.

"I'm Lauren-"

"Yeah I know that already." He interrupted smugly.

Lauren Branning."

He paused before saying; "So, there are also thousands of people with the name Lauren, don't mean your all the same does it?" I decided to not hover over this when another thing came into my head.

"What about the family you have in Walford? What if that's me?" I panicked, removing his hand from my waist. I turned round so I was completely opposite him.

"Lauren, if we were family then you must have seen a photo or at least heard of my name before right?" He commented. He had a point. I mean the only part of the family he may have was Derek's family but Alice adores all her close relatives so she would have shown me him at least.

"True." I replied as I smiled and returned back into his warm embrace and I leant my head into his muscular chest. I seemed satisfied enough.

As we were on the tube I was just staring out of the windows onto the black tunnels whilst I and Joey were in a comfortable silence. I was broken from my trance as I stumbled on my heels before Joey caught my arm with his hand and gently pulled me towards him. **That's what you get for not holding the pole. **My eyes locked with Joey's and as if I was in a hypnotic state I was unable to remove them. I noticed his hand tuck a loose strand of hair away from my face and behind my hair. I became oblivious to my sourrandings as I noticed his face coming slowly towards him. I slowly leant forward and he closed the gap between us. As soon as his lips came crashing towards me I gasped as I was feeling something completely different, passion? He took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance as his hands tightened around my waist and just as my hands were finding their way along his muscled chest an awkward cough form the man sitting down brought us back to reality as we pulled apart and smiled at each other. I smiled as I leant my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head. What was I feeling? I had just met him but it felt like we had known each other for ages. Why is this happening?

Before I knew it the tube reached my stop and I pecked Joey on the check and stepped on the platform. I waved goodbye to him before a wide smile swept across my face and I was feeling something that I haven't felt for a long time… Happy.

**AN- I'm sorry if it wasn't good but please review :) x**


	3. Opening up

**AN – Sorry I couldn't update yesterday I came home quite late and with all this revision stress I never had time plus I didn't want to rush into the next time and I wanted to think it through :) x**

Lauren's POV

I woke up the next day as the bright line beamed through my windows and targeted itself at my dark brown locks of hair. It was one of the hot October day's **British weather! **I groaned as I lifted the blanket to cover my head. Just as I was drifting off to sleep my phone beeped and a smile swept across my face at thought of who it may possibly be.

_Hi, I was wondering if you want to come out later tonight_

_J x _

My grin grew from ear to ear **as if it could get any wider.**

_Sure, would love that. What time & where we gonna meet? _

_L x _

I eagerly waited to get a response back from Joey. I know I had only met him yesterday but I felt different around him, I felt… Special? And that kiss! WOW. It felt as if it was just us two another **that's not cliché at all is it? **Cliché or not, I lo…liked him. Too busy in my own daydream I didn't realise I already had a text waiting from Joey.

_Is 4 okay? How about I pick you up? _

_J x _

_See you then :)_

_L x_

I glanced at the clock. 10 am. Seeing as I had plenty of time and nothing to wear I decided to call Whitney for an emergency shop. I hopped in the shower and changed into a purple peplum skater dress with my leather jacket and black wedges. I called Whitney to check whether she could come or not.

"Hey Whit, wanna come into town with me? I have very few hours and lots to buy!" I giggled.

"Yeah course, meet me at the tube station in 15 after all I gotta hear all about what's making you so cheerful." Whitney chuckled. I had known Lucy a lot longer than I had known Whitney but I seemed to get on with her more, she wouldn't judge, she was considerate and she would just listen. I made my way over to the tube station too see Whitney already waiting for me. We go on the tube had a general chit chat.

"So…" She stated. I raised my eyebrows at her. "Spill Lauren Branning."

"Fine, nothing much to say really, I met this guy called Joey the other day and we seemed to click and he has planned something for us today but I don't know what it is yet." I replied.

"I knew it was a boy. You gotta show me him Lo. You need to take a pic of him today, deffo." I laughed at her enuthiasm. We spent the next few hours going into various shops with several shopping bags in each of my hands.

Joey's POV

By the time I was finally ready it was already 3:30pm. I headed for the tube before I realised I didn't know her address.

_I just remembed I don't know where you live? _

_J x _

It was only seconds after until I had received a reply.

_Don't worry about, just meet me at the tube station L x _

I don't know what it was about Lauren but I was interested I her and I wanted this relationship to go well, for once I was putting an effort it. Before, I never thought I had to due to my charming looks but compared to the astonishing girl I was meeting tonight, I felt like she was too good for me. I couldn't wait to take Lauren there today; I am hoping it could turn into one of 'our' places where we can take our children one day **WOAH! Hold up, where did you get children from?** All I know is that I want to be with Lauren.

I was waiting at Walford tube station, wondering if I should let Alice know I was here but I thought better of it as it would just waste my time and I came here for Lauren. Before I had time to back track my decision I saw Lauren and I can honestly say that for the second time I was left speechless. She was wearing denim shorts with a white and bright pink tie dye top that said 'Lost in your Love' with converses. I couldn't help smirking as I knew this girl was here to spend time with me.

"Hey there gorgeous." There it was, more outstanding bauty as blood cursed through to her cheeks, she looked down to hide her blush before replying.

"Thanks. Hope you weren't expecting a compliment back?" She smirked.

"Well I was hoping." I replied in order to keep our little banter going on.

"Get used to disappointment then." She teased while holding my hand as we walked to the tube. My mind on the last time we were on the tube. We had got seats opposite each other and Lauren had lifted her legs up and put them on my lap, she giggled as she did so whilst I chuckled at her actions, I gently pushed them off before placing them back there. Her laughter. That there was the most angelic thing I had ever heard and my new favourite sound.

"You going to tell me where you're taking me then?" She asked.

I got up and held her hand, "Come on, we're here now."

As we got out of the station I moved my hand so it was around her waist as if to show off to everyone else that this girl was mine, well I thought she was.

We were comfortably talking and we stopped once in front of a large willow tree where she took a nice picture of the both of us. We then reached our destination a couple minutes later.

Lauren's POV

A park. I looked at Joey with a confused expression spread over my face.

"You said you wanted to get to know me and I couldn't think of a better place." He smiled.

I was actually surprised. Most guys would have taken me to a club to get me drunk so I would sleep with them but Joey paid attention to every detail I had said yesterday… It then occurred to me that I must have broken my record as I hadn't had a drink since the other night. Okay, so one day is not that long but to me it is.

We sat on the park bench and I sub consciously placed my head on his chiselled chest as his hand wrapped around my waist. I smiled lightly thinking of how I could stay in his embrace with this scenery for a lifetime.

I would come here when I was a child but haven't been here for years." He began. I would come here to escape home. To escape him. I never had the perfect childhood that people imagine. He would beat my mum up every day for the slightest mistake she made, and if he couldn't find a fault in her then he would start on me knowing my mum would protect me. Then the punching began. I was 7 years old and I still have the images racing through my head 15 years later." I could have sworn his voice broke slightly as he recalled all those dreadful nights but I couldn't be certain as he quickly covered up his tone of voice with resentment for the male he put my Joey through so much pain **Did you just say MY Joey? Since when is he yours? **I pushed all the questions I was thinking aside as I realised I wasn't sat with a bad boy player. I was sat with a caring guy whose tormenting childhood made him grow up fast and act the bad boy. I squeezed his hand comfortingly in which he reposed by smiling lightly at me. Gosh, he was gorgeous…way out of my league. " He went prison, that's why I don't fancy meeting his family." I didn't ask who the male was as I thought it probably hurt too much and despite all the years that had passed, his wounds still needed heailing. I didn't blame him for not wanting to meet his family if they are all like 'him.'

I was touched. I expected Joey too take me somewhere and just tell me the basics like what he likes, but, he was telling me who he was and by the look on his face when he was talking I could see that he hadn't told this story many times and I felt special but I also felt upset as I saw the pain hidden deep into those incredible eyes.

"Since we are talking about family issues, I guess it's my turn." I said. Although, he shook his head.

"Babe, you don't have too just because I did." He said softly.

"Who said it's because of what you said? I want to tell you Joey." I said as I looked into hi eyes so he could see the honesty in words.

"So much has happened that I just don't know where to begin. First things first, I'm a drunk Joey." I said bluntly whilst tears threatened to fall. "That's what everyone thinks of me, but they don't know why I drink. I don't drink so I can go off with some random guy at the bar. I drink to numb the pain and just forget everything. My dad has had numerous affairs; my family consists of fights and funerals. My dad wouldn't let me date my first love so I ran him over with his own car and got put into care as a result. Oh, I had taped my dad whilst he was having a private party with his son's wife and then I taped it and gave it as a present to the said son. That said son is also my brother Bradley who I only knew for a short space of time as he tripped and fell from a pub roof while protecting his wife from the fed as she killed some guy who raped her. Billie. He was my cousin who died from too much alcohol consumption. Correction, he died whilst drinking his last bottle of alcohol, the one I gave him, they were both so nice and friendly and neither deserved to live such a short life." I hadn't realised when the tears had started but by this point I was now sobbing uncontrollably into Joey's arm whilst he kissed the top of my head and was running his fingers through my hair in an attempt to comfort me and it was working. Boy was I glad that I had worn my waterproof mascara.

"I know you're not a drunk." He said with sincerity bursting through every word he had just said. It wasn't a lot seeing as he had only known me for a while but it meant so much to me, it was indescribable how happy he made me felt within one second. He then used the pad of his thumbs to wipe away the remaining tears and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I leant into his hand. We sat there for another hour just talking more about our childhood and our lives and I learnt a lot of things about him.

"I just need to quickly go home, mind coming before I drop you off home? It's only a 5 minute walk."

"Sure." I replied. I held his hand as we started talking about our first kiss. After a few minutes we had reached his house.

"His name is Peter we met while he was playing football in the market." I smiled remembering the simplicity of life those days, well simple for a Branning.

"Footballer then?" He said.

"I'm getting the hint you're not a football fan then?" I joked.

"I prefer boxing."He said proudly as we walked into the living room.

"Please, boxing, wrestling all the same…All easy." I teased.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

" I'm sure I can pin you down." I knew I would fail but my mouth just couldn't shut up.

"Go on then?"Joey raised his eyebrows and chuckled as it felt like we were kids on the playground as opposed to adults in his living room.

Before I knew it I had failed miserably as expected and Joey had pinned me down and was hovering over me as I lay on the rug on the floor. We started deeply into each other's eyes and despite not saying a word we both knew how the other felt. He still had his hands holding my arms which were pinned at either side of my hand. He was leaning down to meet my lips and after what I felt like years I could feel his warm breath tingle against my mouth as our lips touched. He rolled his tongue against the bottom of my lip as if asking for entry which I gladly gave. Our tongues once again for dominance as we moved in sync. His hands had released my arms from his firm yet gentle grip as I began to undo his top buttons, still not allowing his lips to part from mine. I pushed upwards and rolled us over so I was now straddling him whilst he leant his back on the sofa and his hands removed my garment within seconds.

We then entered temporary bliss…

**AN- I hope that makes up for no update yesterday and I will try my best to update tomorrow. I would appreciate it if you told me your favourite parts so far so I can make sure I include plenty of them. Thanks :) x**


	4. It's about time you noticed

**AN - Okay so I just have a quick question as I am knew to this, I need some advise as to how to this rate this story because I think M is too high but I'm not sure and I would like to lower it if possible. Thanks :) **

**Anything in bold is their inner thoughts **

Lauren's POV

It had been a week and I was happily dating Joey. I still hadn't told no-one as I liked the idea of him being only my little secret, I like the idea of everyone not knowing the smile plastered on my face was because of him, the idea that I was the only one in the whole square who knew such an angel, the idea that no one knew I had stopped drinking because I didn't need to forget when I was with him. For some reason, whenever I was with him I wanted to remember everything he said and did. I didn't drink in fear that I will forget our night and these memories are just too precious to lose because you never know which would be your last one.

My last memory of Billie was laughing while persuading him to have a drink.

My last memory of Bradley was watching him run in fear from the police.

I know I shouldn't open up to people and I should try my best not to get too close and attached to Joey but I just told him everything naturally. I don't force myself to tell him my secrets. I just feel like it's the right time to say it. Surprisingly, I liked that. I liked knowing that there was someone who cared about me and not because he was family and had an obligation to but because he wanted to.

Whitney had been on a short holiday to Cornwall with Tyler for two weeks so I wasn't able to show her the picture. Whitney understood that I didn't want anyone to know in case I jinxed my relationship.

I was going over to Joey's tonight for a surprise. I was intrigued to find out what it was but Joey was as stubborn as me. Actually, I he was as stubborn like all the other Banning's. Well, he was a Branning **technically. **Must be a name trait instead of a family trait. My relationship with Joey wasn't just about sex. Sure, we made love more but when we did it felt… Magical. It felt passionate and no other guy has made me feel like that. I wondered if it felt the same for him. When we kissed I knew he felt something for me but perhaps I don't mean that much to him.

I decided that I better start getting ready because I couldn't wait to see what Joey had planned. I straightened my hair and applied natural make up. I wore my favourite black skinny jeans which looked more like leggings, with a royal blue studded vest top. I went down the stairs and slipped on my black wedges, I was putting on my leather jacket when I saw mum stood by the living room doorway.

"What?" I asked bluntly, I wasn't in the mood for one of her lectures.

"I just wanted you to confirm the time with me so we both know how long I would be waiting for you." She replied while my eyebrows rose due to the lack of confidence she had.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence mum but I'm going to see my boyfriend." I blurted out.

"Boyfriend, when did you get a boyfriend Lauren? How long have you been going out?" She said shocked that I hadn't told her, was she seriously expecting me to?

"I met him that night where you thought I would go out and get wasted? Remember? You left the painkillers on the table for my "hangover" which for the record I didn't have." I used air quotes around the word hangover.

"So… What's he like?" My mum started asking in a childish voice. Is she for real?

"No mum." She looked at me with a confused expression. "It's about time you noticed the difference in me." I began but suddenly my words began to divert into another topic. "Don't start acting like the caring mother when you and I both know that the only thing you're feeling now is guilt. Guilt that you were only interested in your problems with dad that you hadn't realised you first born was starting to solve her own? You would only criticize and you know what? You're a hypocrite! Everything I do is wrong and you're ashamed but everything you do wrong is quickly hidden. If there is anything you feel ashamed of you try and hide it in hope you would forget about it. Like you're cancer! You tried to hide the fact you had it because you didn't want others pity, you didn't seem to care about the amount of stress you had put on me and you didn't understand why I began to hit the bottle. I wanted to forget like you wanted to mum. And when I wanted to relieve myself from that burden I ended up getting a slap across my face. I ended up getting a slap because I was an 18 year old who was scared of the fact that I was the only one who knew my mum, the woman who gave birth to me, had a possibility of dying." I said harshly. I couldn't believe I had said that. I wasn't feeling bad. I was feeling relieved that finally mum understood part of the feelings that I never allowed anyone to see. I watched as her face slowly covered in hurt.

"And you know what? That's not all." I spat before slamming the door shut and running down the stairs. The only thing keeping me content was the fact that I was on my way to see Joey.

Joey's POV

The doorbell rang and I practically rushed to the door to answer it. I couldn't wait to see Lauren. With any other girl I wouldn't care where she was but with Lauren, we texted like 24/7 and our conversations never got boring. I had yet another surprise for her and it wasn't a big surprise but it is the thought that counts **since when do you believe that it's the thought which counts? **Since Lauren and I opened up too each other. She is the only ever girl I have confided in and she confided in me. That is something that I can't bare too lose. I want Lauren to know that she can come to me with absolutely anything, no matter how serious or stupid, and I would listen, which is why I think she wild at least appreciate my surprise.

I tried to cover the disappointment on my face when I saw Dean stood after I opened the door.

"Aint seen you in time Joe, where you been" Dean said as he gave me a pat on the back and a man hug.

"Just been busy with Lauren haven't I?." I said as I walked back into the house followed by Dean.

Oi oi, who is this Lauren then, she a slapper or what?" He joked.

"Shut it yeah! She aint like that." I replied as I got all defensive of my best friend bad mouthing my girlfriend.

"Calm down mate, I was only joking, she is the girl from the club init?" Dean questioned with a grin whilst I nodded. "So when you gonna dump her like you do with the rest?" He asked casually whilst sitting down.

"I'm not." I simply stated which received an 'are you serious' look from Dean. "Look, Lauren means more to me than any other girl and she is different okay. I want things to last between us and I actually think they will so just leave it at that yeah." I said.

Dean smiled and said, "that's fine by me man, she seems to make you happy enough." It was this type of understanding that made Dean my best mate.

"She was hot when she was feisty though." We both laughed remembering the night I met Lauren. "Don't take no offence Joe but I'm gonna love winding her up."

"Just don't forget she is mine alright." I jokingly threatened before the doorbell rang; I was going to get it before Dean got there before me.

Lauren's POV

I rang the doorbell and waited nervously for Joey to answer. My face dropped at the sight I saw.

"What you doing here?" I harshly asked.

"Look who it is, you couldn't stay away from me could you?" He winked back.

"Are you deaf now as well? Did you not hear my question cos I seemed to ask it loud enough?"

"Guess your my stalker then. Let's see how good at stalking you are… Where was I last night?" He smirked. Okay, he was seriously getting on my last nerve.

"And let's see if you can guess which one of my hands will end up giving you a good hard slap across your cheek." Just as I was about to raise my hand I saw Joey come from the kitchen.

"Just shut up now Dean and leave before you do end up with a red handprint across you left AND right cheek." Joey smirked at me as he knew I would end up carrying through with my friend.

"I get it now then? You're gonna kick your best mate out for your Lovely Lauren." Dean said. I smiled as I heard him say my name which meant Joey must have spoken about me.

"You are best mates with THAT?" I said to Joey in disgust as I pointed at Dean.

"Ha ha ain't you funny." Dean sarcastically replied before leaving.

Joey shut the door and unexpectedly gently grabbed my wrist, twirled me around and made my back crash softly with the door. He leaned against the door with his hands on the door either side of my head.

"Sorry about him." Joey whispered. His face was so close that I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"I know how you can make it up to me?" I bit my lip seductively with my eyes not leaving his lips, I don't know where this came from but I liked the sudden confidence Joey indirectly gave me.

"You do, do you?" Joey smirked.

I crept up on my tiptoes and kissed him slowly and passionately. He quickly responded and slipped his tongue into my mouth after rolling it along my bottom lip for entry. I softly moaned as I felt him smirk into the kiss. **Boy did he know what he was doing. **His hands had left the door and were now wrapped securely around my waist. My hands snaked around his neck as my hands entwined with hair as I played with the hair on the nape of his neck. I kissed him passionately yet slowly as I wanted to savour as many moments I could. I began to remove my hands downwards, our lips still moving in sync, as I bulled on the buttons on his shirt before I felt him pull away.

He rested his forehead against mine and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't you want you're surprise first?" Joey softly asked.

This surprise must be good if he was willing not to have some fun with me in his bedroom, heck, in his hallway more like.

**AN - As their date it the next chapter I just want to see what type of interaction between Joey and Lauren you like best, the challenges, opening up or physical interaction and I will definetly include your favourite. Please review :) x**


	5. Our world of two

**AN - thanks for the reviews and i have tried to incoperate as many as i could. Also, if you like this story then please recomend it to others who you may think might like it, thanks and enjoy :)**

Lauren's POV

I slowly walked down the hallway with Joey's strong hands covering my eyes.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yup" I said putting emphasis on the 'p.'

I opened my eyes and was slightly confused as to what I saw. I was in Joey's kitchen, one counter had numerous ingredients including caster sugar, flour, eggs, dark chocolate and white chocolate and more. After I turned to him I saw he had a smile playing on his lips, was he finding my reaction funny?

"You have no idea what this surprise could be?" He asked slightly shocked.

"Am I meant to?" I asked softly.

He walked over to the counter and motioned to the ingredients. "What are these usually used for?"

"Cooking… And?" I asked still unaware of his surprise.

"Cooking what?"

"Err food, durr." I said as he chuckled. "Okay Joey just come on and tell me." I pleaded with a puppy dog face which he obviously couldn't resist.

"Okay remember you told me that when you were 7 you spent the whole day making cupcakes with your mum for a school party, but, when it was the day of the school party you went to school late so all the cupcakes were finished and you ended up ripping the flour bag and chucking it across the whole kitchen in a fit of anger when you came home?" He paused for some reply… I laughed as I remembered one of my many childhood tantrums. " Well, I thought I could re-create that say for you."

This guy was way too perfect for me. I practically ran to him and flung my arms around his neck as he chuckled and held my waist.

"That's super sweet Joe." I said unable to get the smile off my face. He actually remembered? I thought it was going through on ear and came out the other. He really was listening to every detail I was touched at his surprise and I knew I had to do something to make up for this completely unexpected surprise.

"Shall we start then babe?" Joey asked whilst his head was still on my shoulders.

"Hang on." I said slightly moving to face him. "I am not getting one my favourite tops dirty." He chuckled at my slight over reaction "and I'm not risking losing these jeans."

"My room is the one in the middle upstairs, go and help yourself to a top."

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before going upstairs. I just realised that he must live with his mum. My hand was on his door handle when I noticed the third room had its door opened, I saw pink wall paper and assumed it was his sisters. From where I was I could see half of a photo frame, the half I could see was a picture of Joey recently. I was intrigued to find out what his sister looked like, I was going to go and look the photo that had all of my attention until I heard Joey's voice.

"You got it yet babe?" Joey shouted from the kitchen.

"Erm, yeah just give me a minute." I replied after a moment. Oh well, the photo can wait.

Joey's POV

I turned around to see my sexy girl. My jaw must have dropped to the floor. There she was leaning on the door frame with my t-shirt, which was baggy but in a hot way, with black lace tights and her black boots. Wow. She can make anything look good.

"Think you might have to keep that top? You look better in it then I do." I stated which caused her to bow her head down and her cheeks turned a deep red. One of the things I adored about her was the fact that she was unaware of how attractive she really was. I stepped towards her and lifted her chin with my fingers only to see upset in her eyes.

"Babe, what's the matter?" I asked concerned.

"Just had a bit of an argument with my mum, that's all, nothing major just told her she was a selfish cow." She sighed. I could tell it did matter to her.

"Well don't you feel better after getting it all out you're system."

"It's not even all out yet." She said regretfully, it wasn't her fault her parents made her life so miserable.

"It will one day babe." I assured her. She looked at me and smiled lightly.

I couldn't resist any longer.

I pulled her flush against my chest and I slipped under her t-shirt **well my t-shirt. **Her fragile skin was soft and I felt the Goosebumps as I stroked her sides with my thumb. Her hands gracefully snaked around my neck and I gently pulled her ever so slightly so our lips would touch. I don't think I would ever get tired of feeling her plump lips against mine. The feeling as her tongue tangles with mine. The feeling as I suppress a moan. The feeling that only two of us exist. I started to kiss her roughly yet lovingly and I could tell she liked it as the responded just as rough and her nails began to dig into my bag. I gently lifted her up so she was sitting on the counter so her head was now above of mine. Her hands were cupping my face as I didn't want this moment to end. My luck was short lived as she pulled away.

"Don't you think we have something else to do first…? Seeing as you have put so much effort into this date." She smirked knowing I felt how she felt moments before when I was the one to interrupt. She jumped down and headed to the flour. She opened the cupboards in search for a mixing bowl. She opened the packet of flour and suddenly turned around unaware I was closer to her than she thought as the flour bag spilled and the contents had now turned my black shirt white.

"Sorry." She laughed. God she was gorgeous.

"Oh, you will be." I threatened as I swiftly turned around, grabbing an egg and cracking it on the top of her head. I laughed uncontrollably as I saw the 'did you seriously just do that' expression on her face before her eyes showed a glint of mischief.

"Now you're gonna pay." She said trying her best to sound serious.

I watched as she grabbed the vase and quickly took the flowers out… **Wait, is she going to? **I didn't have time to answer myself as Lauren had splashed the water from the vase on my face.

We found ourselves around my rather small kitchen, using the table to dodge from the others throw. My target wasn't covering her with ingredients, it was to make her laugh and forget about the argument she had with her mum and from what I could tell it was working.

"Okay, stop!" She said whilst trying to gain her breath.

"Or what?" I said.

"You do now this is your top you're getting dirty, looks like you lose both ways." She reminded me.

"Well, looks like there is only one thing left to do."

She looked puzzled until I started tickling her as she tried to push me away, failing miserably, our laughter and happiness radiating through the entire house. I finally stopped seeing as she placed her hand on the side of her stomach. She must have a stitch.

"Mind if I have a shower?" She asked.

"Sure, there is one upstairs; I will use the downstairs one." I replied.

She was heading upstairs before she turned round and said "have fun clearing up on your own!" She smirked. She was sneaky. I laughed realising how for once I was clearing up after a girl. I saw the chaos that surrounded me and began to tidy the mess up.

After having cleaned the kitchen and having a quick shower and change of clothes I took the plate from the fridge and placed it on the dining table.

"Joey… We never got to make the cupcakes." Lauren shouted from the stairs in an upset tone. She really did take this whole childhood cupcake tantrum seriously. I chuckled at her tone.

"Don't worry babe I'm one step ahead of you." I said proudly.

"Huh?" I waited for her to come down the stairs before answering.

My eyes trailed up and down her perfect body. She was innocently looking at me while wearing just a towel **just a towel! **And I have to say, the wet hair makes her look even sexier.

"Mouth closed Mr Branning." She said before pointing to the plate on the table.

"I made some cupcakes beforehand because I knew we would divert from the topic one way or another." A smiled planted itself on her face as I showed her my thoughtful side. This was something I even hid from my mum.

"How can I ever repay you?" She said as she slowly stepped towards me. I gulped.

Lauren's POV

"I could think of one way." He said whilst grazing his eyes up and down my body. His orbs had turned dark and the lust was visible.

I smirked as I gently pushed him so he was sat on the sofa, allowing me to take charge. I straddled him whilst capturing his lips with my own, one hand cupped his cheek whilst the other pulled and tugged on his hair. Once again our tongues were twisted together. His hands firmly on my waist as he stood up, picking me up with him due to his strong physique. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he slowly walked up the stairs. Once in his bedroom he kicked the door shut with his foot and gently laid me on the bed, our lips leaving each others for a few seconds only to find each other again after he kicked his shoes off. He started to pepper kisses down my neck before unwrapping my towel. I rolled on top of him before we entered our world of two…

**AN - Please review and again let me know your favourite part of the chapter x **


	6. Not that voice

**AN - I have decided that i will update every other day so next update will be monday :) **

Joey's POV

I woke up to the sounds of the birds tweeting their daily song, I looked down to see Lauren's head resting on my chest, her chest was rising and falling graciously while her rhythmic heartbeat could be felt on my chest, I found it soothing. My arm was protectively draped around her. She looked so peaceful while she was sleeping, all the troubles she would worry about seemed to disappear and her face seemed to be one of an angel. I could tell she was having a good dream as her lips were slightly curved upstairs **I must have pleased her last night. **I gently moved Lauren so she was on her own pillow. This girl **correction, my girl, **is such a heavy sleeping she could sleep through anything. I carefully got out of bed and walked through the clothes which were carelessly chucked anywhere and everywhere yesterday. I opened my wardrobe and slid on a pair of jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt. I tiptoed out of the room in order not to wake Lauren up.

As I was standing on the landing I allowed myself to look at her room just for a few seconds, the door was half opened which meant I could see the fuchsia pink wall we spent days painting, I could also see the picture of us, I hadn't changed much, had she? Before I knew it I was stood outside her room, her uplifting scent filling my nostrils. I couldn't allow this to happen. I quickly shut the door before I made a mistake I would regret. And with that I walked downstairs into the kitchen to be greeted with a dirty look from my mum.

"When is this going to change Joey?" My mum harshly asked.

"When what is mum?" I asked back, I knew where this conversion was going.

"Bringing back girl after girl for one night only." She started as I flicked the kettle on. "You need to have some respect for them, how would you like it if-" My mum stopped herself blurting out her name as my body tensed, I was now leaning against the counter on the opposite side from my mum, directly in front of the doorway. "Alice like that, you wouldn't stand for it would you? So why do you keep treating numerous girls like that and then you make them leave before breakfast so I can't meet her, I haven't met any of your girlfriends Joe and it's about time you cleared up your act." My mum finished. Just as I was about to outsmart my mum I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. My mum looked at me with a confused expression as I smirked before smiling as I saw Lauren making her way over to me, due to where my mum was sitting Lauren couldn't see her yet.

"Morning babe." I greeted her as she walked into my open arms. She rested her head on my chest again whilst my hands were around her waist.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked with a croaky voice.

"Not long, why don't you go back to bed? You sound tired." I questioned.

"Nah, its fine I'm going to go back home in a while anyway." She replied. She had no makeup on yet still managed to look beautiful, even with her hair scruffily tied up. Whilst stuck in her beauty I forgot my mum was in the kitchen as I tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear to get a better view of her face and I lowered my face so our lips touched one another's softly, we were planning to continue until we heard a cough.

Lauren sprang apart in fright and shock whilst I looked awkwardly at my mum. Her cheeks turned a crimson red. My favourite sight.

"Lauren this is my mum, mum this is my girlfriend Lauren." I introduced them both.

Lauren extended her hand "it's nice to meet you Ms…" She paused as she didn't know what to call my mum.

"Call me Lynne darling." My mum shook her hand and gave her a warm smile. "Are you staying for long?"

"I was going to have something to eat; I never ate much last night." We smirked at each other remembering the substituted activity.

"Help yourself." My mum smiled warmly. Lauren was snooping through the cup boards, I loved that she made herself feel at home in my home. She was stood next to me when I saw her hobble over; I caught her by her waist before she fell to the floor.

"I'm okay." She said as carried on although her actions were slow which showed she was tired.

"Here babe sit down and I'll make you something." I offered.

"Well that I can't refuse." She said sarcastically. "But if you insist, I want bacon, eggs, beans and toast and some orange juice… Please." She pouted. I heard my mum chuckle.

"Fine." I said before brushing past her to the fridge and kissing her cheek.

Lauren sat on the chair by the small wooden table as my mum started to make some conversation.

"You never told me you had a girl friend Joey?" My mum asked as I began frying bacon for Lauren.

"You never asked." I said.

"So how long have you been dating?" Mum targeted her question at Lauren to make her feel involved.

"Like a week and a half." She smiled. "But it feels like we have known each other for a lot longer." My mum smiled as she looked into Lauren's eyes.

"Lucky me." I said sarcastically.

"Oi!" Lauren said while she grabbed a tea towel and threw it at me, she had good aim.

I dished up her plate and said "you ready for the best meal of your life?" I joked.

"Yeah but I aint getting it today am I." She said. Another good thing about Lauren is that she kept me waiting for her to answer and was unpredictable.

"I'm going to make you eat your words." I served her a plate full of food.

"What about yours?" Lauren asked.

"Joey only has black coffee in the morning, I tell him time and time again he must have a healthy breakfast but he just don't listen." My mum intervened.

"Oh." Lauren said as she pushed her food away.

"What you doing?" I asked.

"If you're not eating then I'm not." I heard mum laugh as she saw how stubborn we both were. I grabbed a fork and sat on the chair opposite Lauren. The plate was in the middle of us and we both began to eat from the same plate. Mum was smiling at us the whole way through as the three of us started talking.

Once Lauren and I were finished she went upstairs to get changed. I noticed mum was giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm happy for you Joey; I have never seen you so caring let alone to a girl. I can tell she is special to you; you can't take your eyes off her when she is in the room and now when she isn't in the room I bet you're thinking of her. You're different around her which is a good thing." My mum smiled. "Right I'm off to work, tell Lauren it was lovely to finally meet one of your girlfriends." My mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and left whilst I made my way to watch TV in the living room.

Lauren's POV

As I was making my way to Joey's room I noticed the door to the pink bedroom was closed. His sister was probably sleeping. I was extra cautious while scavenging through the scattered clothes to find mine as I didn't want to wake her up. Once I was changed I couldn't help but smile as I looked in the mirror. I wasn't smiling at my reflection. I was smiling at my surroundings. Joey's room. I never thought I would ever be this happy in a relationship. Its drama free and I love it. Even though it had only been a week, Joey had a big importance in my life.

I walked downstairs and put my jacket on before saying goodbye to Joey.

"I'm going now, going to go and see Whitney, my best mate, she told me she got back early and we need a catch up." I said. I leant down and kissed Joey passionately on the lips.

"I'm going to be round in Walford anyway so I will see you later." He smiled. I raised my eyebrows in confusion. "My sister is practically forcing me to come." He said.

"Text me when you're there, I can introduce you to my messed up family." I said before leaving.

Later on in the afternoon, I made my way to café to meet Whitney for a gossip. I saw her sitting at a booth of 4.

"Heyy!" I squealed as I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Thought I wouldn't be missed, not with your fella keeping you busy." She winked as I blushed at her comment.

I sat down next to Whitney when I felt my phone vibrate.

_Just got to Walford, see you soon babes_

_J x _

_Can't Wait ;)_

_L x _

Seeing the smile that appeared on my face Whitney nudged me with her elbow.

"Did you take that picture then?"She asked.

"Oh yeah, one minute." I said. As I was scrolling through my photos for a nice one of Joey and I Lucy came and sat at our table and said hello. I found the picture I took on our first date and slyly passed my phone to Witney, I didn't want Lucy to know, not yet. It's not that I'm embarrassed; I'm just scared it's too good to be true.

At that moment Alice came skipping towards us, "guys, I want you to meet my brother." She said enthusiastically.

"Al, slow down yeah." No. Not that voice. I was praying that the face I was about to see wasn't his.

He walked through the door and my face fell.

**AN - Welll what do you think? Please review x **


	7. Head or heart?

Lauren's POV

He walked through the door and my face fell.

His face lit with delight as he saw me but was soon replaced with confusion as he didn't know why Alice was leading him to the four of us. As he came he smiled lightly but I was in too much shock to reciprocate the smile.

"Joey this is Whitney, Lucy and Lauren." She pointed at each of us in turn before striking Joey by saying "Lauren's our cousin as well." She exclaimed excitedly.

Lucy had regretted herself as I noticed that Whitney was looking at the picture of Joey and me. Great! She is going to think I am a disgusting cow.

"Hi." I managed to say in order to act as if we never knew each other.

"Hey." He said back awkwardly.

"Oh come on guys, make a bit more of an effort, I really thought you two would get on as well." She had no idea how much we already got on. I shifted in my seat.

"Why don't you join us Joey you could get to know us better, Alice you can get some drinks, tell Marie I said they're on the house." Lucy said whilst looking Joey up and down. Was she really checking out my boyfriend? **Don't you mean cousin! **

"Luce, we're over here and try keeping your mouth closed." I said bluntly. She turned to me and gave a 'why did you just do that look.'

"Yeah I don't mind joining you." Joey said as he sat down next to Lucy so he was opposite me. I turned to Whitney in order to avert his gaze to notice she was looking at me sympathetically. I knew it was too good to be true. I knew happy relationships weren't meant for me. I was trying to look everywhere but his eyes. I didn't even knew what his facial expression was, I knew if I looked at all his perfection that I could no longer have I would end up in tears. I have slept with my cousin! My dad's nephew! That made me sound so messed up, sure I didn't know but that doesn't excuse it and people won't see it like that.

"So, Lauren why don't you tell us about your boyfriend?" Lucy said, it seemed as if she wanted to embarrass me as I did to her a few minutes ago. "Correction. Secret boyfriend. I don't get why you just can't tell us, is he that ugly or something?" Lucy scoffed.

"No, he's actually perfect." I blurted without realising I made the situation a whole lot more awkward.

"What is he compared to Joey?" Lucy asked, she did know he is right there, right?

"I'm not gonna rate my cousin Luce." I sighed. I still had tried to avoid eye contact with Joey but as I sat up straight my leg brushed against his and I could feel myself blush, the sparks were still there **obviously they're still there, you still love him. **Yes, I was in love with Joey but I wanted him to say it first, that way I know he means it, so much for that happening.

"Just say whether you boyfriend is better or at least tell us his name, it starts with a J doesn't it? I saw the text he sent you once and he put loads of 'x's' aaaww how sweet." This girl better shut her mouth before I punch it shut for her. I allowed myself too look at Joey as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat as I blushed, once again.

"Lucy just leave it, she'll tell you when she wants to." Whitney said coming to my defence.

"Jake, his name is Jake but it don't matter what he looks like." I smiled lightly at Whitney.

I turned to Joey and Lucy, "he's dumped" I snapped. I saw the hurt in Joey's eyes and it broke my heart that I caused that. It's not my fault he's family. I was praying someone would say something.

"What about you Joey? You have a girlfriend?" Lucy asked flirtatiously, did she have to ask that? Seriously?

"No but I'm still in love with her." He said softly. My heart melted as his eyes bored into mine while saying that. He loved me?

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently it doesn't matter."

Alice came to my rescue as she came with the drinks.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Alice whined.

"Here Al, am going anyway, bye girls, bye Joey." I said before I practically ran out of the café.

Joey's POV

Cousins. My girlfriend was my cousin. I agree that it has its problems but we never knew we were related so how can we be blamed for our undeniable feelings. I can't believe she broke up with me like that. It hurt.

A lot.

I know that blonde girl was making it ten times worse. All me and Lauren needed was some time to talk but that apparently couldn't happen. Firstly, Lucy kept flirting with me and Lauren's slight jealous reaction didn't go unnoticed by me. Secondly, she kept constantly asking Lauren questions she didn't want to answer. I have just received a secret public break up. Well that's Lauren for you, a feisty yet beautiful drama queen.

Lauren fled from the café. I needed an excuse to go after her but what…

"Joey, could you run after Lauren and give her phone please." Whitney said, she gave me a sympathetic look, did she know? All I knew is that I wasn't going to pass this up.

"Sure." I said as I took the phone, I noticed the screensaver was a picture of me and her; I quickly pressed the lock button so Alice and Lucy wouldn't see. "Bye Al, girls." I said before leaving the café. I saw Lauren making her way across the square slowly, what was she thinking of? I quickened my pace to catch up with her.

"Lo!" I shouted for her to stop.

She turned around and I saw an unreadable expression on her face.

"You love me." She whispered.

I stepped closer to he, I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her hair.

"Yes." I simply stated softly. I saw her smile and we were leaning forward until she stepped back.

"But we can't be together." Lauren regretfully said before turning around and walking away.

I wasn't going to let her get away this easily, I don't want to lose another important person in my life, and one was bad enough.

"Please Lo, let's just talk?" I asked.

"Come on then." She said before changing direction. I followed her in silence and I soon found myself in an empty park. Lauren sat down and I sat beside her taking her hand in mine just for her to pull it away, she seemed distant and her barriers were clearly up because she would have usually opened up to me. I was worried about her.

"Speak to me Lauren." I whispered, I didn't want to talk too loudly in case I broke her train of thoughts. I expected silence.

"Your surname is Branning, you have family in Walford, aka me, and now that I think about it you resemble my uncle Jack slightly, oops I mean OUR uncle Jack." She said putting emphasis on the word 'our.' "If I clicked the pieces sooner than I would of saved us all this mess, all this drama. You're meant to love your cousins Joey, not be in love with them." It took me a while to pick up on what she said and she clearly saw that as she began to speak again.

"Yes Joey, I love you, it's you who makes me happy, it's you who is responsible for my laughter and smile and it's you I want to be with." She looked into my eyes at the latter part of the sentence and I saw nothing but honestly as she told me she loved me. I was taken aback. This perfect girl loved me back but broke up with me because of one word. Cousins.

"And I want to be with you." I said taking her hand again; she didn't pull away like she did seconds ago.

"If you had asked me a few weeks ago about love I would have just laughed at the thought, but now, I know how the guy feels in the movies when he falls for the girl, sure the lines might be soppy but they are true. I have never been so honest with a girl before. You're all I usually don't go for yet you're all I want. With you it all works. I have never said I love you to a girl, let alone mean it. But here I am and I'm proud to say that I am in love with an incredibly sarcastic, feisty, breathtakingly beautiful curvy brunette." I said as my eyes never left hers. I needed her to know I was telling the truth.

Lauren's POV

I fell in love with Joey all over again with every word he had just said to me.

"But we can't be together Joey." I said as tears entered my eyes, I attempted to pull my hand away but Joey placed it in his again.

"Why not?" He asked.

"What will people think when they find out that I have just kissed my cousin, never mind make love to them or even fallen in love with them." I said as a few tears threatened to escape but I didn't allow them to. "They will think of us as disgusting desperate things."

"As long as we love each other that's all that matters."

"So this is love." I scoffed.

I was torn between what was right and what felt right. Who should I listen to; my head or my heart.

"What about us Lauren?" Joey asked.

**AN - Please review and tell me what part of this chapter you liked best x**


	8. This is what it feels like

**AN – I am really sorry for not uploading for some time, I guess all the school work got the better of me but I should update regularly now so thank you and enjoy. **

Lauren's POV

"What about us Lauren?"

I daringly looked away from the ground and looked into Joey's caring eyes. I wanted to do this, _so _badly but I can't.

"Let's just you know stay friends." I said "for now." As soon as the words left my mouth I saw a look of pure pain fall on Joey's ever so perfect face.

"Babe, we can still be together, so what if we are cousins, we only found out today. Why should we be punished for feeling, I-"Joey began to argue before I interrupted.

"Please." I whispered and he easily saw the torn expression in my eyes as he ever so slowly nodded.

"Friends can hug right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah" I gave Joey a sad smile before I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer as he rested his own head on mine. After a few minutes I reluctantly removed myself from his embrace and walked over to number 5, I hesitated before looking back to see Joey sat on the bench with his head in his hands.

Once I used my key to open the door I ran upstairs to my room, thankful the house was empty, slammed my door and slid down the back of it, finally allowing the sobs to pour out. I body shook violently as I could no longer keep my sadness bottled up. I brought my knees to my body so I could rest my head on them as my body raked with sobs and I was once again back to square one. Alone.

Joey's POV

I sighed as I placed my head in my hands and allowed a single tear to fall. Sure I could still see and speak to Lauren but it will not be the same will it. Just to think, this morning we were so happy and now we are so upset. I'm not going to give up on Lauren, not that easily. But, this is obviously the whole related concept seems slightly harder for her to come to terms with, I need to think about her feelings and give her some time and space as much as it killed me to do so. I slowly got up and headed back to the café to speak to Alice. As I walked through the door I noticed all three of them were there, great.

"Look, Al I'm going to head home, you can show me the rest of the family another day." I said.

"Oh but please Joey, I'm taking extra shifts at work and this is the only free day I have for ages." Alice replied.

I was about to argue before she quickly cut me off.

"Okay look if you don't want to meet the family then let's at least go out." She pleaded.

"We could all come to if you want Alice, me, Whit, Tyler, Fatboy, Poppy and Lauren." The blonde one, Lucy I think, chirped in.

"Yeah, come on Joey that'll be so much fun, please Joey." I was about to decline the offer but I didn't want to be one to disappoint Alice as her face beamed with excitement.

"Alright fine, I'll just quickly go home and I'll be back at 8 alright." I said before walking out and wondering what tonight with Lauren will bring.

Lauren's POV

I heard a knock on my door and I jumped slightly at the noise, I violently wiped away my tear as I heard Whit speak.

"Lauren, it's only me, the back door was open so I thought I'll check up on you." Whitney softly spoke.

I shuffled as I opened the door, allowing her to see my mascara stained cheeks.

"Oh babe." Whitney sighed as she sat next to me and gave me a comforting hug.

"I'm acting like it's the end of the world but I am a drama queen aint I?" I chuckled despite myself.

"Look, it's alright if you're upset, it seemed like you really cared about him and he did tell you he loves you at the café."

"I told him I loved him to." I said as my voice broke.

"What have you decided to do?" One thing I liked about Whit was that she was ready to listen to me when I needed to talk or she would just let the topic go if I didn't want to. I wanted to talk.

"I told Joey that we should just be friends." I sighed. "And I know I will still be able to see him but I won't be able to hug him like before, kiss him or spend time alone with him like before, it's just as painful as a breakup. This is what being heartbroken feels like then." I scoffed.

"Lucy has got everyone to go RnR tonight, Joey included, come with us?" Whitney asked.

"I won't be able to face him Whit, no doubt Lucy will try something and I won't be able to keep it in." I hated feeling so helpless but then again, I wasn't was I? If Joey was able to go then I'm sure I can manage, besides he is family after all so I guess I will be seeing a lot him now.

"Actually, I'll come." I said as I saw Whitney smile.

"I'll leave you to get ready, see you in a bit yeah."

As Whitney left I looked in the mirror to see makeup smudged all over my face. I opted for a nice long bubble bath to relax me. Before I knew it I had spent two hours lost in thought in the warm water. I climbed out and wrapped a towel over my body before grabbing a makeup wipe and cleaning my face. Once in my room I looked through my wardrobe in order to find something to wear. I wore a sleeveless black bodycon leather dress with a zip at the front going all the way down with black studded heels. I straightened my hair and applied a minimal amount of makeup, with the exception of a plum colour lipstick. I also wore gold chandelier earrings and with that I walked to the gardens, which our meeting point was wondering how on earth I will keep my emotion intact, I guess only time will tell…

Lauren's outfit:

shop/womens/dresses/black-leather-look-zip-front-b odycon-sleeveless-dress_288191301

shop/womens/dresses/black-leather-look-zip-front-b odycon-sleeveless-dress_288191301

**AN – Please Review J x**


	9. Friends?

Lauren's POV

"Wow, someone's getting it tonight" Lucy exclaimed as I made my way over to her, the gang was already there, including Joey. Please can this night be over already. Never the less I'm going to make an effort tonight and just be friends with Joey.

"You look so good Lauren" Alice complimented me.

"Thanks" I replied giving a small smile to both her and Joey "Let's get going shall we?" I added.

As we made our way to R&R I found myself walking alongside Alice with Joey and Lucy close behind, eurgh such a surprise.

"Most boys are into football but Joey was never actually into it, like ever." Alice began, somehow the topic had switched to Joey.

"He seems more like a wrestling bloke if you ask me." I said while looking back at Joey.

"Boxing actually" He corrected.

"What's the difference?" I said recalling our conversation that we had on our first date.

"Just 'cause you won't be able to pin or punch anyone down." He smirked that sext smirk of his that made me want him 100 times more than I already do.

"Wanna bet?" We seemed to get so caught up in our little 'moment'- sort of- we were now walking side by side.

"Stubbornness is definitely a Branning family trait." Lucy stated. My smile fell as Joey just chuckled it off.

"I knew you two would get on." Alice said seeming proud of herself.

"It isn't hard to get along with such a fantastic guy is it?" I said sarcastically causing Joey to chuckle slightly.

As we were going in I was pulled to the side by Joey.

"Look Lauren, about what you said-" He began.

"Joey please not now." I interrupted.

"It's okay." He said leaving me confused.

"Huh?"

"You know I want to be more than friends but I get where you're coming from and I still onbiously want to be around you, even as your cousin or friend, the feelings won't go away but I'm sure I'll be able to ignore them, if that's what you want?" But would I be able to ignore my feelings?

"Thanks" I smiled, it was good to know I could be with Joey without actually being with him, even though I wanted to I couldn't help but let other people's opinion get in the way. I suddenly felt a lot happier knowing Joey was not going to act like the sour ex who never got his way or the pleading puppy who won't stop. This made me fall for him a bit more.

"Let's go?" He smiled as we walked into the R&R and made our way over to the table with our friends.

"Where did you guys go?" Lucy asked, obviously meaning why Joey wasn't already sat beside her.

"Oh I erm lost the back part of my earing and Joey just helped to find it." I smiled before sitting down opposite Joey and next to Whitney, I noticed Whitney giving me a "are you alright" look. I slightly nodded before she looked slightly relieved that I was feeling a hell of a lot better.

"I'll get the usually drinks" Fatboy offered "What is it you want bruv?" He asked Joey.

"A pint please."

"Fats, can I have just a coke, no vodka yeah." I said noticing Joey looking at me proudly.

"Sure thing baby girl." Fats smiled. He was probably my best friend, I mean he was always understanding and he never judged me.

"Wow, that's a first." Lucy commented. I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it Luce." I said.

The night was going overall quiet good, we were all having a conversation when Whitney and I began to dance.

I noticed Joeys gaze on me the entire time but everyone else remained oblivious to the fact. That's when I noticed some guy who had been dancing near me, his hands had somehow found my waist and they were creeping lower and lower I turned around.

"What do you think you're doing?" I spat.

"I think I'm reserving some fine product." Is this guy serious?

"I'm not an item." I glared at him. "Hands off." I warned.

"Or what?" He laughed.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and started to lean forward, naturally he thought I was going to kiss him. Once he was close enough I used my knee to hit him where a man does not want to be kicked.

"That's what."

Joey's POV

I couldn't keep my eyes off Lauren and as soon as I saw that guy come up to her, I was watching her like a hawk. I decided enough was enough and I got up and walked over to help Lauren. If looks could kill this guy would be 6 feet under. Just as I arrived Lauren had kneed him in the groin causing him what looked like immense pain.

"You're going to regret that!" He threatened.

Lauren was about to speak before I stopped her by standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist. Her head instantly shot back and although her body relaxed she was giving me a puzzled expression.

"What are you going to do eh?" I threatened, I had now moved Lauren protectively behind me before towering over this guy, my fists clenched as I was about to punch him right in his face. I felt Laurens hand on mine and she spoke;

"Just leave it Joey." She said before leading me back to the rest of them.

"What was that?" Lucy said in a disgusted voice, her eyes glued to our joint hands. This girl honestly never said anything useful did she? With that comment Lauren quickly dropped my hand and was about to speak before once again I interrupted her.

"That guy was messing with her so I just got him to back off" I shrugged acting as if it was normal but Lucy was not yet satisfied.

"With your arms gripped around Lauren?" She questioned.

"I acted like her boyfriend so he would get lost, no big deal." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Joey is an over-protective brother, probably an over-protective cousin as well." Alice smiled, I knew she meant well but that just made it all worse.

I knew Lauren would be feeling ashamed. I just held her and Lucy acted as if it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. That was the reaction Lauren feared only this reaction was temporary and Lauren worried about the permanent reaction of others towards us.

"I didn't need your help." Lauren said icily.

"He was threatening you Lauren, what was I supposed to do?" I asked.

"When I was dealing with it?- nothing." She said, her voice raising slightly.

"I guess you're expecting me to apologise for worrying!" I exclaimed, my voice now level with hers.

"Worry all you like but don't embarrass me like that again, it makes me look like a joke Joey! If I wanted you I would have asked. If I don't look at you for help then I don't want you!" She shouted. I notice her eyes glaze with tears, I don't know if they were caused by anger or upset but with everyone hear I couldn't do what I wanted, hug her and never let go. My eyes softened.

"Lauren-"I began.

"Leave me alone Joey." She said

I walked towards her but she stopped me.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted before grabbing the vodka and lemonade on the table and downing it in one and with that she headed out of the club.

"Someone needs to cool off." Lucy said smugly.

If only she knew why Lauren was acting that way. It wasn't because I helped her. It was because she was trying to defend herself from Lucy's disgusted view on us. It was her embarrassment talking and not Lauren. I couldn't help but worry for the girl I love. I stared in the direction Lauren went when I noticed the guy from before had followed Lauren out minutes after she left. Half of me almost ran after him but the other half caused me stay put and listen to Lauren, I didn't want to anger Lauren anymore and she actually could defend herself.

Should I go or stay…

**AN - Please review and let me know your favourite part of the chapter and what you think will happen. Thanks x**


	10. Where is he?

Joey's POV

I contemplated what to do before Lucy spoke.

"Come sit down Joey." Lucy said. I took this as a sign and decided to leave Lauren to it and I sat down despite feeling slightly uneasy.

Lauren's POV

As I left the R&R the tears finally left my eyes and I immediately wiped them away violently. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. What just happened? I had a go at Joey when he helped me. But I had to, Lucy had that look in her eye that made me feel so worthless. Imagine if she only knew the truth. Then what would she say, whatever she would say it would be a thousand times worse than her reaction in there. I had to get home and just let this night be over with already. I was walking slowly stuck in my own daydream and I didn't even hear the sound of footsteps behind me. The sound of trees rustling broke me from my trance and only then did I notice the sound of footsteps. I stopped. So did the other person. An eerie feeling surrounded me and all I wanted was to get the hell away from here.

I started walking faster only to notice so did the other person. We weren't even far from the R&R when I turned a corner only to be dragged into an alley and my back painfully slammed the wall and I came face to face with the guy from the R&R. I seriously needed to know his name.

"Get off of me." I said as his hands were holding my hands either side of my head. I struggled against his tightening grip.

"Let go of me!" I threatened.

He chuckled.

"Is that all you have to say, not so tough now are we." He began. His breath was like a smack on my face. He was drunk.

"I get with that face of your getting girls must be an issue but come on, aint this a little much, unless you're asking for a-"

"slap?" He finished. "And how exactly are you going to slap me when I have hold of your hands."

I spat in his face and kicked his knee before kneeing him in the groin once again. One he doubled over in pain I slapped him right across the cheek and hurried away. I didn't get far as I was dragged back by my hair.

"Let go!" I screamed.

This time he used one hand to keep both of mine in place. He was hurting me. I tried not to show the pain on my face but he threw me back.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" He smiled wickedly. "Where's that boyfriend of your gone now eh?"

Where is he? He was in the R&R and had left me alone. Like I stupidly asked.

I could see his hand move slightly and I thought he was going to hit me once again but instead his hand was now stroking my hair. What the hell was he playing at. I couldn't release myself from his gip as he was too strong. I closed my eyes in hope of magically releasing what this guy wanted. Me or me injured?

That's when I heard the sound of skin on skin contact.

Joey.

Joey's POV

My worry for Lauren was too much and before I knew it I saw the guy from earlier touching Lauren and she was trapped. I saw red. I ran over there, placed my hand on his shoulder to violently turn him round and I punched him in his face causing his hand to jolt to his nose as he stumbled back. He removed his hand to reveal a bleeding nose.

"You better get the hell away before I do something I probably won't regret." I said in a lowered yet dangerous voice. He seemed to have got the message as he limped away.

I then turned my attention to the girl behind me.

"Lauren…" I sighed, opening my arms slightly. She clung to me and began sobbing. I hugged her back and rubbed my hand in circles around her back comfortingly. We stayed in that position for what felt like hours but in reality was only about 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry Joey." She whispered.

"You don't need to apologise." I said.

"Yes I do. I shouldn't have treated you like that, shouting at you for no reason it was just the way Lucy looked at us for that brief moment. If everyone finds out about us then that's how people would look at us all the time and I won't be able to take that Joey but then when that guy wouldn't let me go all I wanted was you. I wanted you to come and help, I just wanted to be in your arms like I was before." Her head was still buried in my chest.

I took a step back, lifting her chin with my fingers so I could see her stunning hazel eyes.

"It's okay, I understand why you were like that and Lauren, I'll always be here for you, whether you want me or not."  
"I do want you." She whispered.

I thought she just wanted to stay friends?

Lauren's POV

It hadn't even been a day and I couldn't last being just friends with Joey.

I tiptoed and began to lean in to be met halfway with Joey's lips. The kiss was gentle yet sparks shot through my entire body. His lips were capturing mine ever so softly it made me moan. Before the kiss got to heated I reluctantly pulled away.

"We can't be just friends can we? It can't just stop her because part of me just isn't done with our relationship and I don't want to let go. We just got to keep it a secret yeah?"

"Anything to be with you Lo."

I smiled at him before our lips met once again, a feeling I had been craving for the entire day.

**AN - If I get 7 reviews I will definitely update tomorrow and if I get enough I might be persuaded to update tonight ;) **


	11. All we need is each other

Lauren's POV

It had been two weeks since Joey and I decided to keep our relationship but as a secret. He was now living with Alice and Derek at number 23. He hated living with Derek but it was the only way he could keep an eye on Alice.

So far our attempt of secrecy was going quiet well. I mean sure I would like a bit more than stolen kisses and rough sex done in minutes but to everyone else we were just cousins who got on really well.

I was on my way to the café for a coffee when I noticed Alice carrying one to many minute mart bags.

"Hey Alice, give me some." I said as I took a few bags off of her and began walking to her house.

"Thanks." She replied.

As we got to number 23 I walked into the kitchen to put the bags on the worktop when a topless Joey emerged from the stairs.

Was he tempting me to do him in front of his little sister on the kitchen table because believe me, I so would!

Joey must have noticed me staring at him as he smirked that sexy smirk of his and whispered in my ear as Alice had her back turned.

"Mouth closed babe." He whispered.

"It wasn't opened Branning" I responded.

"Not from what I saw." He smirked.

"What are you two whispering about?" Alice asked, reminding us of her presence.

"I was just telling Joey he should put a shirt on, he doesn't want to blind all the naïve girls does he?" Okay so I might have told a lie, his physique was worth dying for!

"Well you're the first to tell me that." He said as he chuckled in amusement.

"First of the day I assume." I quickly replied back.

Joey was about to speak but was interrupted by Alice.

"If you two weren't related you could be the perfect couple." Alice stated whilst putting the shopping away.

I smiled at Joey as he smiled back. I only paid attention to the latter part of the sentence as the first part was the haunting thing. Maybe we needed to show everyone else how good we are together, it could pass as cousin bonding, before we make the 'reveal.' Although part of me doesn't want to tell anyone. I quiet like the thrill that comes with kissing your cousin with your parents upstairs.

"Right well I'm off to the cafe." I announced my exit.

"Wait up I'll come with you." Joey said.

"Hurry up then" I had to literally stop myself from pecking him on the lips.

As he closed the front door I linked my arm through his, something we could do in public.

"The perfect couple." Joey repeated with his lips pulling up at the sides.

"Do you think we are?" I asked.

"Course babe, we get each other and there is always this connection that doesn't leave, if that doesn't spell perfect I don't know what does." He said honestly.

"I think it spells love." I smiled; I still couldn't believe he loved me, what did I do to deserve him?

We walked into the café to be greeted my Lucy. Great. I did like her; I just didn't like her flirting with _my _boyfriend.

"Alright Luce, 2 coffee's please." I ordered.

"Whitney was saying how we should all meet up later at the Vic for lunch, you're welcome too Joey." Lucy added.

"I'll see if I'm not doing anything." Joey replied back. I think he wanted to tell Lucy he wasn't interested but it was failing, should I help him out or not? I mean I would love to see Joey annoyed by Lucy.

"He means he'll come." I added, grinning at Joey.

"But-"He started.

"Erm no buts, once I have filled you in on the Branning history we can both go."

Joey sighed in defeat.

"That's not going to take all morning is it Lauren? I mean I already know some stuff." He asked, he may have known about me but not in detail or about the rest of the family.

"So you know our uncles ex wife swapped a baby for her dead one?" I tried not to sound blunt but it was the truth and as much as I wish James was still alive for Uncle Jack, Ronnie shouldn't have made Kat and Alfie grieve like that.

"What?" He asked shocked which caused me to laugh.

"Exactly, now go on sit down." I told him.

We sat at the booth next to the window.

"Let's start from the beginning…" I said.

By the time I had finished I had practically left Joey speechless.

"Wow, can all that really happen to one family?" He said.

I scoffed. "Apparently so."

"Is that why you drink?" Joey asked softly.

I nodded. "The alcohol is the only thing that can numb the pain, it just helps me forget about all this drama going on, it's the only thing that's there for me, and the only thing I know won't run away." I began opening up slightly.

"I won't run away Lauren." He said as he placed his hand on mine, which was resting on the table.

"You say that now but everyone does eventually in one way or another." I looked down at our now entwined hands. He squeezed my hand almost in reassurance.

"Why would anyone want to run away from someone as special as you?" He smiled.

I looked up at him to notice nothing but love in his eyes.

"And as for the alcohol, I also have a way to take your mind off of things." He said.

"You do, do you?" I smirked. I loved how we could go from talking about something so serious to talking about sex. Whatever he did, he made me smile and could always cheer me up.

"Well, Abi is with Jay and mum and dad are out so you can show me what your genius idea is over there." I said as I bit my lip.

"I'd be happy to." He said as we got up and began making our way to number 5.

Joey's POV

As we were going to number 5 we were spotted by Lauren's friends, actually most of them were becoming my friends as well.

"Hi Lauren, hi Joey, you coming in with us." Poppy said cheerfully as she motioned to the Vic door. I had never seen her in a bad mood.

"Erm, yeah." Lauren answered as she looked at me with a disappointed look in hers.

"I'll have to make it up to you later." I whispered in her ear before going to the Vic.

Surprisingly everyone was already there and I found myself sitting opposite Lucy and next to Lauren.

Fatboy came up to us.

"Right, who's paying for the first round?" He said.

"That'll be you." Whitney said as we all laughed.

"The usually yeah? What about you babygirl?" He asked Lauren.

"Yeah just coke please Fats." Lauren answered proudly. I didn't know how much she used to drink before, she had told me it was quite a lot but I had never seen her in a drunken state but to be honest I wouldn't want to. I'm glad she now doesn't feel the need to drink. A part of me is beyond happy that I may be the reason why. She had changed me to. I could be myself around Lauren and not the bad boy player that everyone see's.

A while later Fatboy appeared with our drinks and Lauren had to scoot over to make space. As she moved closer to me I noticed she smirked as her foot began rubbing up and down my leg.

"2 can play at this game." I said quietly to her so only she could hear.

"What do you mean?" She said looking up at me innocently. I'm surprised people didn't notice out close proximity or question why my arm was placed so it was behind her.

She then started to drink her coke and I took this to my advantage as I placed my hand on her inner thigh and slowly began crawling my fingers up. I knew she was slightly ticklish there. She almost spat what she had been drinking which caused her to start coughing.

"You alright Lauren." I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Fine." She said with a hint of mischief in her eye.

"Tyler can you pass me that glass please." Lauren asked and as she leaned over me she rested one of her hands on my privates gently, obviously it was under the table so no one saw. Her sudden move caused me to sit up straight.

Throughout the night we were both teasing each with the others oblivious until Lucy had began flirting with me. I was answering her back as bluntly as I could and at first Lauren look amused as I was struggling to speak as she laced her fingers through mine and placed our joint hands on her lap. Although she now began to look slightly annoyed.

"So when are you going to look for someone new." Lucy said. At this point Lauren chose to speak and I could tell she was jealous but she tried her best to hide it.

"Luce, he just said two weeks ago he was in love with his girlfriend, is there something you don't understand about that." Lauren said.

"You mean ex." Lucy said smugly.

"Actually we're back together." I corrected.

"Well she can't love you that much if she ended it with you?" Lucy said.

"I get why she did." I said as I squeezed Lauren's hand as her eyes looked saddened.

"It aint none of your business anyway Luce." Lauren snapped.

"What's your problem anyway Lauren." Lucy replied. These two were starting to get into an argument.

"Well for starters you're flirting with my cousin who has already mentioned multiple times that he aint interested and is taken."

"Exactly cousin, you're acting as if he's your boyfriend or something." Lucy sniggered.

"Plus you're my mate and I don't want to see you make an embarrassment of yourself in public." Lauren said in a caring tone which pissed off Lucy even more as anger flashed through her eyes.

Before she could speak Poppy interrupted.

"Right well I'm off, got to go work." She said as she pecked Fats on the cheek.

"Yeah I'm going to head off as well, my dad wants me to run some errands for him, and you wouldn't mind helping would you Joey, you could get to know the family a bit more." Lauren used as an excuse.

"Yeah sure." I said before the three of us left. We left with Poppy to look less suspicious.

Once we had got into Lauren's empty house she shrugged her jacket off before walking into the living room.

"I never knew the green eyed monster was making an appearance tonight?" I smirked.

"I couldn't help myself Joseph." I loved the way she said my name. "At first I thought it would be a laugh but that obviously backfired when my best mate was flirting with my boyfriend."

"Well whatever the reason, I find jealous Lauren sexy." I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

"Do you know what else is sexy?" She asked rhetorically as her hands rested on my chest. "A topless Joey." She added.

"I thought that was a sight for sore eyes."

"I may have told a slight lie."

"You know naughty girls get punished." I said as I began to place pepper kisses all over her neck just to suck on her sweet spot which caused her to moan slightly.

"Punish me then…" She said seductively.

I focused my attention on her lips before mine came crashing down on hers. Her hands snaked around my shoulders as she began to rake her fingers through my hair. She knew this turned me on. I rolled my tongue across her bottom to lip to ask for entry which she gladly gave. Our tongues began fighting for dominance as Lauren became almost desperate as she pulled me even closer to her, if that was possible.

"Joey." She said breathlessly between kisses. "I…Love…You."

"I love you too." I said with honesty in each and every word.

"Make love to me" She whispered against my lips. I looked into her eyes and the passion in mine must have reflected through hers because we both wanted and needed the same thing right now. Each other.

I needed no further encouragement as our lips were moving in sync once again, only this time we weren't rough and the only thing I could feel was passion. I lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I began taking us up the stairs as her lips never left mine whilst she began to unbutton my shirt. I knew which one her room was as I had been her once or twice before doing the same activity.

After we had got rid of each other's clothing I placed her gently on the bed with her wavy brown locks of hair floating around and covering the pillow she looked like a goddess and I took a moment to adore her before I did exactly as she asked… Make love to her.

**AN - I'm sorry this wasn't up yesterday but I was fasting and feeling faint. To make it up for you I made this chapter longer than planned ;D its only a bit of a fluffy chapter but I think it was needed. From now on I will reply to all reviews so please review as they encourage me to right as I am a bit stuck on what to do next chapter so any idea's are welcome :) **


End file.
